This invention relates to excavation with drag cutters (i.e., cutters that operate with a scraping action, like saw teeth). The invention is particularly applicable to excavation of soft to medium non-abrasive materials such as coal, potash, or trona, and even such materials as oil shale which, although of moderate compressive strength, are non-abrasive.